Harry Potter y la batalla final
by yoyispotter23
Summary: Los papas de Harry estan vivos, Voldemort su amigo y Dumbledore un mentiroso? que pasara entren y lean y dejen muchos reviews porfavor porque si no me deprimo. jijijiji
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

**CAPITULO I. Una desagradable bienvenida.**

Harry y sus amigos venían de regreso en el expreso de hogwarts.

Harry no podía creer que tan solo hace unas horas estaban en el funeral de un gran mago, el profesor y director del colegio de magia y hechicería al que Harry asistía, Albus Dumbledore.

Ninguno de los tres hablo en el transcurso del viaje, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entro una chica pelirroja que provoco que Harry dejara salir un suspiro, la chica era Ginny el amor de su vida, esta se sentó a lado de Harry y le dijo –Harry no voy a dejar que te vayas, a menos que me lleves contigo, Harry iba a replicar pero Ginny no lo dejo y continuo, -se que piensas que esto es muy peligroso, pero porque pueden ir Hermione y Ron y yo no, eso se me hace injusto, así que ya esta tomada la decisión, voy a ir contigo a donde sea, lucharemos juntos y sobretodo seguiremos siendo una pareja que disfruta su amor en los peores momentos.

Ginny termino de hablar y le planto un beso en los labios a Harry que este respondió, este beso significo la reconciliación y que aunque Harry tuviera miedo y preocupación por su novia, estaba feliz porque iban a estar juntos pase lo que pase.

Lo que quedaba del viaje fue de emociones encontradas, primero porque Ron y Hermione les dieron la noticia de decidieron darse una oportunidad y que ahora eran novios, Harry y Ginny les dijeron –felicidades, esperamos que su amor dure mucho y sea como el de nosotros-, se echaron a reír. Y segundo porque Panky la novia de Malfoy vio a Harry y Ginny besarse, al momento comenzó a burlarse y como iba con sus dos amigotes que mas bien parecían sus custodios Crabe y Goyle, también empezaron a mofarse de Harry y Ginny, diciendo lo que Panky cantaba, -La traidora de sangre y el elegido farsante son novios, pero lo malo de la historia de amor es que la traidora se va a quedar viuda porque el elegido farsante morirá en manos del Gran Señor Tenebroso.

Al terminar su canción empezaron a reírse y Harry que tenia mucho coraje pero a la vez lastima por ellos, se abalanzó sobre Crabe y Goyle, provocando que a Harry lo agarraran entre los dos y empezaran a golpearlo, al instante llegaron Ron y Hermione y como eran prefectos lograron calmar la bronca, a Harry le salía sangre de la nariz, tenia partido un labio y un ojo morado, en cambio los dos gorilas estaban ilesos porque harry no logro tocarlos, este volvió a entrar al compartimiento no sin antes decirle algo en tono burlón a Panky:

Parece que tu queridísimo novio Draco va ir directo a Azkaban y sabes quien lo va a mandar ahí¡YO, al terminar cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Ginny que le ayudaba a limpiarse la sangre.

Harry si quieres te curo con magia –le dijo Hermione a Harry.

No Hermione, no te preocupes así estoy bien, además no es nada de cuidado.

Sin replica alguna no se lo volvió a pedir, al llegar al anden 9 ¾ se despidieron, Harry le dio un beso a Ginny aunque rápido porque le dolía el labio.

Te escribiré Ginny –le dijo Harry.

Si yo también –contesto.

Harry fue hacia donde estaban los Dursley y Dudley le pregunto en tono burlón¿Quién te pego Potter?

Cállate cerdo de segunda –contesto Harry.

A Dudley no le gusto la respuesta de Harry, así que se paro frente a el y le dijo:

Mira Potter tu no me vas a hablar así, y le propino un golpe en el estomago.

Harry solo se encorvo porque el golpe le saco el aire, así que se le dificultaba el respirar.

Los tíos de Harry vieron toda la escena y solo se dignaron en decirle: no lo vuelvas a hacer Duders porque sino, van a venir esos fenómenos, concluyo Dudley, no te preocupes Mamá no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Muy bien hijo así se obedece, estoy orgulloso de ti –dijo tío Vernon.

Harry se desencorvo un poco y se le encaro a Dudley y le dijo:

Me voy a vengar Duders, cuando sientas que te falta el aire ten por seguro que soy yo quien te lo esta quitando.

Que tanto le dices a mi hijito fenómeno –bramo Vernon al percatarse de que Harry estaba cerca de el.

Nada tío, hizo una pausa, solo me disculpaba por lo que le dije.

Eso es cierto Duders? –pregunto tía petunia.

Dudley volteo a ver a Harry y este le hizo una demostración de cómo le faltaba el aire, al ver esto Dudley le contesto a su mamá:

Si mami no te preocupes.

El tío Vernon vio como Harry hacia que se ahogaba, solamente lo fulmino con la mirada, Harry hizo caso omiso y siguió caminado hacia el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el carro de sus tíos.

En el camino nadie hablaba, hasta que llegaron al numero 4 de Privet Drive, Harry fue el ultimo en bajar del auto porque empezó a dolerle la cicatriz pero poco a poco disminuyo la intensidad del dolor aunque sentía coraje, al momento pensó que a Voldemort le pasaba algo, Harry no le dio importancia y entro a la casa, al ir subiendo las escaleras Harry pensó que era el comienzo de un verano infernal.

Hola espero que les guste, es mi primer fic asi que dejen reviews para q me ayuden a mejorar.

bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

**CAPITULO II. La boda.**

Harry estaba acostado en su cama y de repente una lechuza entro volando a su habitación, el chico se percato de que era "pig" la lechuza de su amigo Ron, Harry le quito la carta de la patita y empezó a leer:

Harry:

Yo se que estas pasando un verano del nabo que aparte de seguro infernal, pero debes entender que hasta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad (17 años), no podrás salir de ese horrible lugar, solo te escribo para decirte que dos días después de tu cumpleaños es la boda de Bill y Fleur y claro esta que no puedes faltar, como en esos días ya cumpliste 17, mi padre y yo iremos por ti, espero que cuando lleguemos estés preparado para no perder tiempo, Ginny te manda muchos saludos y dice que te extraña mucho y cada día te ama más. Bueno Harry veo que traes loca a mi hermana eh? Galán, jajaja, buena suerte Harry y cuídate mucho, no te desesperes que pronto saldrás de esa casa.

Saludos de:

Ron y en parte de Ginny.

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que le había escrito su amigo y decidió contestarle:

Ron:

Gracias y aquí los esperare con ansias, estoy muy feliz que por fin se van a casar Bill y Fleur, dile a Ginny que también la extraño mucho y que cada día me enamoro mas de ella, ha otra cosa, ya decidí algo y es que tu, Hermione y sobre todo Ginny, no van a venir conmigo, necesito hacer el viaje solo espero que me comprendan.

Saludos de:

Harry.

Harry le amarro el mensaje a "pig" y esta salio volando por la ventan, el chico se quedo viendo hacia la ventana y le dio curiosidad ver cuanto faltaba para su cumpleaños y se sorprendió al ver que solo faltaban dos días, -que rápido pasa el tiempo se dijo así mismo. En la mañana de su cumpleaños se sorprendió al ver que su cama estaba llena de regalos y se dio cuenta que provenían del mundo mágico, Harry decidió no abrir ninguno hasta que vinieran por el, los guardo en su baúl junto con todas sus cosas y espero a que llegaran por el, de repente se escucho una gran explosión y su habitación se lleno de mucho humo y el chico pensó que era el Sr. Weasley y Ron, pero para su sorpresa no eran ellos, se trataba de un mortifago y en el momento que Harry lo vio sintió como el odio corría por sus venas, era nada mas y nada menos que Snape, el traidor que mato a Dumbledore, el joven Potter quería destruirlo con sus propias manos, pero quería vengar a Dumbledore como ese maldito lo había matado, pero antes de que sacara la varita, Snape le lanzo un desmaius y Harry cayo al suelo para que después el traidor lo petrificara, el pobre chico aparte de estar desmayado, se encontraba petrificado, Snape lo cargo y en su cara se reflejaba una expresión de desprecio, después desapareció con Harry.

Segundos después Ron y su padre entraron a la habitación pero ya era demasiado tarde, Potter había desaparecido, lo tenían secuestrado, Ron y su papá habían decidido aparecerse en la planta baja, de hecho aparecieron en el momento que Snape lo hacia en la habitación de Harry, la familia Weasley escucho el pequeño duelo que se mantuvo en la planta alta, cuando no escucharon ruido creían que Harry había ganado, y al entrar a la habitación se llevaron la sorpresa de que Harry ya no estaba, -Papá debemos llamar a la orden, tenemos que avisar del secuestro de Harry, en este momento se encuentra en un grave peligro- dijo Ron muy preocupado, -Si hijo no te preocupes que pronto encontraremos a Harry, sano y salvo ya veras- suspiro el padre de Ron.

Harry despertó y se percato de que lo tenían muy bien amarrado con cuerdas mágicas y no tenia mucha movilidad, sus lentes estaban rotos así que no veía muy bien pero percibió que se encontraba en un lugar húmedo, por lo que concluyo se encontraba en una cueva, al fondo de esta observo una figura sentada sobre una piedra al momento la identifico, era Snape.

-Que quiere de mi!- le grito Harry, casi escupiendo.

-Cállate Potter, porque para mi no es muy grato estar vigilándote, son ordenes del señor tenebroso- le contesto Snape.

-Ah que tonto fui, claro el madito de tu señor fue el que te mando- le dijo el chico con un sonrisa cínica en los labios- acaso no tiene los suficientes pantalones para matarme de frente, ah no, tiene que mandar a su compinches para hacer el trabajo ¿no?

-Mira Potter, me estas colmando la paciencia y no estoy para escuchar comentarios estupidos, sobre todo los tuyos- concluyo Snape con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, pero esa sonrisa no era normal, era como fingida.

Eso a Harry no le importo, necesitaba escapar o de alguna manera comunicarse con la orden para que lo rescataran pero las posibilidades eran nulas y poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de escapar vivo de ese lugar. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había llegado a la cueva y sus pies y manos estaban completamente dormidos, además tenia hambre pues cuando Snape fue a secuestrarlo todavía no desayunaba.

En la casa de los Weasley se encontraba reunida la orden para tratar de rescatar a Harry, pero no sabían como, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados por Harry, sobretodo Ginny, tenía miedo de que lo encontraran pero muerto.

-Ginny no pienses de forma negativa-le sugirió Ron- además Harry es muy valiente y fuerte, ya veras que de esta sale y vivo- concluyo Hermione.

Ginny estaba muy agradecida con su hermano y su novia, ya que ellos le daban ánimos para seguir y no desmoronarse.

-No puede que no tengan algo de información de Harry- vocifero Remus a los miembros de la orden.

-Calma Lupin- le dijo Ojoloco- Harry esta bien.

-Si como no, me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras que Harry es torturado por esos malditos!- grito Remus.

El viejo Ojoloco se quedo callado y dejo que Remus hiciera lo quisiera, estaba demasiado preocupado por el chico que nadie lo iba detener en su búsqueda.

-Bill vagmos a pogsponeg la boda- le dijo Fleur a su novio.

-Estas segura?- pregunto Bill.

-Sig hagsta que Garry regrese- contesto la chica.

Bill solo asintió con la cabeza, el lo comprendió porque también había pensado en posponerla hasta Harry regresara.

-Demonios Snape, que no piensas darme algo de comer!- grito Harry- o que piensan dejarme morir de hambre?

-Cierra el pico- dijo esto al momento que desaparecía.

Harry estaba muy enojado, ya no aguantaba el hambre, en ese momento quería matar a Snape.

Horas después Harry ya estaba más hambriento que nunca, cuando iba a gritar Snape apareció con una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

-El señor oscuro a decidido dejarte ir, no sin antes darte una dosis de torturas.

Snape saco la varita de su túnica, Harry en ese momento lo odiaba más que nunca y estaba esperando el momento en que le iba a lanzar las torturas.

-Que pasa Potter, acaso tienes miedo-se burlo Snape.

-Cállate cobarde, no te atreves a soltarme y a enfrentarte a un duelo conmigo porque sabes que te ganaría- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

-Sabes algo, no me importa lo que dices, yo solo cumpliré con la ordenes que me mandaron- dijo Snape- bien con cual empezaremos, mmm, a ya se,

¡CRUCIO¡- grito Snape.

Harry se revolcaba del dolor, ese sufrimiento duro mas de cinco minutos, ni el mismo Harry sabia como había soportado tanto daño por todo ese tiempo, pero eso era el comienzo de lo que le esperaba.

-Vaya Potter veo que has resistido a esto, bien, cual será el siguiente, si ya lo tengo, este lo conoces muy bien ¡SECTUSEMPRA!- grito.

Harry sintió como si una espada muy filosa lo estuviera cortando, de momento se empezó a desangrar, en segundos hubo un charco de sangre, Harry ya no soportaba esto, solo quería morir, de repente todo se volvió borroso y entro en una profunda oscuridad.

-Eres un débil Potter- escupió Snape al momento que lo desaparecía.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala tratando de buscar alternativas para encontrar a Harry, cuando de repente se escucho una explosión, todos se pusieron en guardia por si era un ataque, pero al disiparse el humo quedaron perplejos al ver que era Harry, Ginny se abalanzó sobre el, pero por suerte Ron la atranco, podría hacerle mas daño.

-Vamos que esperan, hay que auxiliar a Harry- decía la Sra. Weasley.

-Si rápido, hay que levitarlo a la habitación de Ron y curarle las heridas- ordeno Lupin al momento que conjuraba una camilla mágica.

Dos días después Harry ya estaba recuperado, y les a la orden platico todo lo que le hizo Snape, al terminar su relato, todos odiaban más a Snape.

El día por fin llego, Bill y Fleur, se iban a casar, la ceremonia fue muy emotiva, al termino de esta todos fueron a felicitar a los novios, después se dirigieron al banquete, al termino de este, comenzó la verdadera diversión, Harry lo hacia bailando, platicando, riendo, estando con Ginny y sobre todo olvidando todo lo malo que le había pasado, ese día estuvo de lo mas tranquilo, ningún percance y sobre todo ningún ataque opaco aquella fiesta, todo era felicidad y paz.

_Hola gracias a los que estan siguiendo mi historia espero que les este gustando, en los siguientes caps vienen grandes sopresas que de seguro les encantaran._

_bueno quiero agradecer a los que hasta ahora han leido mi fic:_

_jamesandmolly: Gracias por tu reviews te aseguro que no voy a tardar en actualizar, que bueno que te gusta como va empezando mi historia._

_Star Knight 80: Gracias por tu comentario y te aseguro que voy a tomar tus consejos y voy a mejorar es una promesa._

_bueno _

_bye_

_DEJEN REVIWS PORFA!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL**

**CAPITULO III. El comienzo de la búsqueda.**

Días después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Harry decidió emprender la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, dejo sobre la cama de Ron, tres cartas, tomo sus cosas y desapareció.

Ron y Hermione entraron a la habitación dos segundos después, para hablar con Harry respecto al viaje, le iban a decir que no lo pensaban dejar solo y que no aceptarían un no por respuesta. Al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, se preocuparon y buscaron las cosas de Harry pero ya no había nada.

-Pero donde demonio se metió Harry- dijo enojado y preocupado Ron.

-No lo se Ron- dijo Hermione- pero de lo que estoy segura es que fue a buscar los Horrocrux.

-Si es lo mas seguro- dijo resignado Ron, echándose sobre la cama.

-Pero que es esto- Ron se había acostado sobre las cartas.

-A ver- se las quito Hermione- son cartas Ron y… son de Harry, Ron, nos dejo cartas, a ti, a mi y a Ginny.

Ron se puso un poco feliz y le quito la carta que iba dirigida para el a Hermione.

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Ginny que había visto como Ron le quitaba la carta.

-Ginny- empezó Ron- este Harry se fue- concluyo Hermione lo mas rápido posible.

-Que!- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Si, Gin, pero te dejo una carta- dijo Ron.

-Donde esta, dámela, pronto- dijo Ginny impaciente.

Ron se la entrego a su hermana, y torpemente la abrió, pues estaba muy desesperada, esa carta decía lo siguiente:

Ginny:

Amor, se que en este momento quisieras matarme, pero entiende que no voy a exponerlos, a ti ni a nadie, por mi culpa han muerto muchos de lo que quiero y no podría soportar otra perdida, esta carta es para despedirme y recordarte cuanto te amo, no te pongas triste porque muy pronto regresare, y todo habrá terminado.

Te quiero mucho y espero que lo entiendas, no me reproches nada, por que todo esto lo hago por tu bien y por el de Ron y Hermione.

Adiós Ginny, cuídate mucho y siempre recuérdame.

Te ama Harry

P.D. Te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, y si me dieran a elegir una vez mas te eligiera sin pensarlo, pues no existe ni motivo ni razón para dudarlo ni un segundo.

Al terminar de leer la carta, se le escapo una lagrima, la chica comprendió todo y en vez de enfadarse, le deseo buena suerte.

La carta de Ron y Hermione eran similares (NA solo que no decían que los amaba jiji) y que cuidara mucho a Ginny.

-Vaya- suspiro Ron- realmente esta loco.

-Si Ron- dijo Ginny- pero aun así lo amo y lo comprendo, porque el solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y no quiere perdernos.

-Espero que lo hayas entendido Ron- comento Hermione, en son de burla.

- Que insinúas con eso Hermione?- pregunto Ron, haciéndose el enojado- piensas que no entiendo las cosas, pues ya veras- Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquilla y darle uno que otro beso.

Ginny miraba divertida la escena pero una parte de su corazón estaba muy triste, porque no sabía por cuanto tiempo no vería a su amor.

Harry apareció en Grinmauld Place para ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre R.A.B y en efecto encontró algo muy interesante, el hermano de Sirius se llamaba Régulus A. Black, eso coincidía con las iniciales de la nota del medallón falso, por lo tanto el medallón tenía que encontrarse en la casa.

Harry se puso a buscar como loco, de arriba abajo busco, hasta que uno de los cajones de una vitrina encontró el artefacto, el chico empezó a lanzarle hechizos, pero no sabía como destruirlo hasta que se le ocurrió uno.

AVADA KEDABRA- grito Harry, la habitación se lleno de humo, cuando este se disipo, Harry acertó, había destruido el medallón.

Harry estaba feliz, un Horrocrux menos, pensó el chico.

Cuando iba a recoger todo el tiradero que había hecho, encontró un tipo diario, este pertenecía a Régulus, Harry se puso mas feliz, pues ese libro o diario contenía la ubicación de lo Horrocrux restantes.

Al chico solo le faltaba una cosa para ser completamente feliz ese día y era visitar la tumba de sus padres.

Potter apareció en el Valle de Godric, frente una casa que parecía abandonada, estaba media destruida, al chico le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver su casa, en la que había vivido un año con sus padres, Harry empezó a buscar la tumba de sus padres y la encontró en el fondo del gran jardín que se extendía en toda la parte trasera de la casa, se encontró con dos lapidas grandes y blancas que decían: _"Aquí yacen los restos de dos grandes magos, Lily Potter y James Potter"_ Harry se arrodillo frente a las dos lapidas y comenzó a llorar como un niño chiquito al que le habían quitado su paleta.

-Papá, Mamá- sollozo Harry- juro que los voy a vengar, juro que matare a ese maldito bastardo que solo ha provocado maldad y sufrimiento a la gente buena como ustedes.

Harry no se dio cuenta que comenzaba a llover, el solo quería estar con sus padres, disfrutar ese día.

Dos sombras estaban observando la escena, cuando Harry se levantaba para irse, estas desaparecieron.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero volveré pronto- dijo Harry.

Cuando iba caminando sobre el fango, de repente un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz lo hizo detenerse, provocando que se desmayara, Harry estaba observando una escena en la que Voldemort estaba muy enfadado con un par de mortifagos, por algo que habían hecho, entre esos mortifagos se encontraba Draco Malfoy, Harry no supo el porque del enojo de Voldemort, en ese momento despertaba en medio del jardín, todo empapado, pues la tormenta no paraba y lleno de fango.

Todo lo que Harry presencio era muy confuso, el chico se moría de la curiosidad, quería saber que había hecho Malfoy para que ese estuviera tan enojado. El chico decidió no pensar en eso y mejor dedicarse en la búsqueda de las partes del alma de Voldemort, cuando se apareció en Grinmauld, vio que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, cuando entro a esta, se encontró con una gran sorpresa, sus amigos lo estaban esperando sentados en la mesa.

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

**CAPITULO IV. Problemas inesperados.**

¿Pero que demonios hacen aquí!- pregunto enojado Harry al encontrar a sus amigos en Grinmauld Place.

-No es para que te pongas así Harry- dijo Ron- solamente queríamos estar contigo para apoyarte- termino Hermione poniéndose al lado de su novio.

-Si, ya se, pero que no entienden que no quiero que les pase algo, entiéndanlo, no lo soportaría.

Ok Harry, pero no te acuerdas los que platicamos al final del funeral de Dumbledore? –pregunto Hermione.

_Flash Back_

_-Una vez nos dijiste –intervino Hermione- que teníamos tiempo para echarnos para atrás. Y ya lo ves, no lo hemos hecho._

_-Estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase –afirmó Ron-. Pero, eh, antes que nada, incluso antes de ir al valle de Godric, tendrás que pasar a casa de mis padres._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Si lo recuerdo, pero entiendan que no voy a dejar que les pase algo, no lo soportaría y la verdad no sabría de donde sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante, que de los Dursley? Pues no lo creo- los chicos rieron un poco.

-Harry tiene razón- hablando por primera vez Ginny- el tiene que realizar la búsqueda solo, además ya tomo la decisión, es por nuestro bien chicos.

Los tres amigos se quedaron atónitos ante la actitud de Ginny.

-Aunque me duela- siguió la chica- y me sienta a morir por no saber como esta Harry, yo lo comprendo y no pienso impedir que cumpla su destino.

-Ginny- dijo Ron- pero que cosas dices, no vamos a dejar a Harry solo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Ginny- comento Hermione- pero no es muy difícil dejar a nuestro amigo del alma, casi hermano, solo e indefenso.

-Gracias Ginny- susurro Harry- pero gracias porque Harry?- le miro fijamente a los ojos- entendí a la perfección la carta y como ya dije aunque me duela tengo que respetar tus decisiones.

-Wow, no lo creería de ti hermana, yo pensaba que ibas a ser la primera en reclamarle y obligarle a entrar en razón- dijo el pelirrojo, divertido.

-Pues ya ves que no- dijo Ginny.

-Bien entonces, amigo te dejamos, ya entendimos- dijo Ron, dándole un abrazo a Harry.

-Pero si necesitas algo- dijo Hermione- no dudes en pedirnos ayuda.

-Si, no se preocupen- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- y Ginny estaremos en contacto eeeh- le comento dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bien- intervino Ron- es hora de marcharnos.

-Si, Harry- dijo Hermione- recuerda que no vas a estar solo.

-Ya se amiga, no se preocupen demasiado, les saldrán arrugas rápido- comento divertido Harry, el grupo rió y por último se despidió.

Vaya me eh quedado solo- pensó Harry- pero me alegra que lo entendieran de la mejor manera, porque no pensaba hechizarlos, aunque si hubieran seguido de tercos me habrían obligado.

El chico se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy feliz y con muchas ganas de seguir la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, no sin antes un buen desayuno, cuando entro a la cocina se encontró con Kreacher, el elfo doméstico.

-Que va a querer el joven amo?- pregunto con una amabilidad sospechosa.

Harry se quedo extrañado por ese repentino comportamiento, lo miro fijamente y le dio mala espina.

-Kreacher, que es lo que quieres?- pregunto un poco irritado el chico.

-Yo amo- contesto- eh recapacitado y decidí ser mejor elfo que Doby, para que me quiera igual que a el.

-Bueno Kreacher- comento Harry- tú te has ganado todo el resentimiento que tengo hacia tu persona, pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidar lo pasado.

-Gracias amo- dijo agradecido- ahora volviendo a lo del desayuno ¿Qué va a querer?

-Pues- comenzó a pensar Harry- se me antojan uno huevos con tocino acompañados de jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, por favor.

-Vaya el amo si que tiene hambre- dijo Kreacher- ahorita cocino todo.

-Si y gracias- le dijo Harry.

-No hay de que amo Potter- contesto el elfo.

Cuando Harry termino el desayuno, subió a su habitación y saco el libro que había encontrado de Régulus y empezó a buscar.

-Vaya- dijo Harry- aquí esta la ubicación de un horrocrux en Londres, no lo puedo creer y me parece que es el orfanato de Tom. Tengo que ponerme en marcha, para no perder tiempo.

Harry se puso en marcha, decido irse en la forma muggle, pues seria más fácil y menos sospechoso.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo Harry- me podría dar información sobre Tom Ryddle?

La señorita se le quedo viendo y después de inspeccionarlo pregunto:

-¿Usted tiene algún lazo familiar con esta persona?

-Bueno- contesto Harry- era mi abuelo y antes de morir me pidió que viniera algunas pertenencias que había dejado aquí y que eran muy preciados para el.

La chica convencida con el argumento del joven, busco en la computadora hasta que encontró algo que Harry no pudo ver, la joven se esfumo por una puerta y minutos después regreso con una caja en las manos.

-Bueno esto es lo único que dejo su abuelo- comento la chica.

-Ok- dijo Harry- muchas gracias.

Empezó a buscar sin darse cuenta que la chica lo observaba muy extrañada.

-Donde esta- pensó Harry- no puede ser que no esté, vamos en donde, rayos, hey. Harry encontró un objeto muy raro, tenia la forma de un carrito de Hot Wells, cuando Harry lo tomo, sintió algo muy oscuro entrar a su cuerpo, de repente todo se le torno sombrío y se desplomo en el lobby del orfanato.

-Auxilio!- empezó a gritar la joven, pues estaba muy asustada por el repentino desmayo del joven.

La directora del orfanato entro a la recepción al escuchar los gritos de la chica –Señorita Watson pero que diantres esta sucediendo aquí, que le paso a ese muchacho? Porque esta tirado?

-Mire, este joven preguntar si tenían las cosas de su abuelo, al parecer dejo alguna pertenencias aquí, el chiste es que busque en los archivos y efectivamente había dejado una caja de juguetes, fui al almacén por ella, al volver el chico empezó a buscar desesperado algo, segundos después creo que encontró lo que buscaba porque se detuvo pero al momento se desmayo.

-Mmm, muy extraño y quien era su abuelo?- pregunto la directora.

-Pues- contesto la chica- al parecer se llama Tom Ryddle.

La directora al escuchar ese nombre se quedo helada, pero al instante reacciono ante la mirada atónita de su empleada.

-Ok, hay que llamar a una ambulancia este joven puede estar enfermo o quizás algo peor, pero apúrese señorita Watson, la vida del chico corre peligro.

La recepcionista cogio el teléfono y pidió una ambulancia, al llegar el vehiculo los paramédicos atendieron rápidamente a Harry y se lo llevaron de urgencia al hospital, pero lo que nadie sabia y sobre todo notaba, era que Harry tenia en su mano el horrocrux.

Al llegar al hospital los médicos de guardia empezaron a checar a Harry y uno de ellos que era un squib lo reconoció al instante, antes de dar aviso al ministerio primero debía saber que era lo que tenia el niño que vivió. Los especialistas detectaron que el chico dorado había entrado a un estado critico había entrado a un extraño pre-coma.

Al momento de saber el estado de salud, el squib dio aviso al ministerio, el mensaje fue interceptado por miembros de la orden, de inmediato le dieron la noticia a Remus.

-Que Harry que!- grito como loco el licántropo- no puede ser pero como paso.

-No lo sabemos, pero eso era lo que decía el mensaje, aquí esta la dirección del lugar donde tienen a Harry, al parecer es un hospital muggle- contesto Tonks.

-Debo avisar a los Weasley y a Hermione- pensó en voz alta Remus- Tonks puedes darles la noticia, yo no puedo perder mas el tiempo, debo de estar con Harry, no podemos dejarlo solo.

-Si Remus, no te preocupes yo les digo, lo mas probable es que nos reunamos en ese hospital mas tarde, no creo que los Weasley y Hermione se van quedar tranquilos sin ver a Harry- dijo Tonks.

-Ok, pero no vayan muy tarde si es que van- comento el hombre lobo.

En la madriguera…

-Tonks que gusto verte, que bueno que nos visitas- dijo la señora Weasley al momento de ver a la metamorfomaga aparecerse en la cocina.

-Molly necesito que reúnas a todos en la sala, pero es urgente, no hay tiempo que esperar- contesto Tonks.

-Muy bien, pero me podrías decir que es lo que esta pasando? Me estas asustando- susurro la señora Weasley.

-Será mejor que lo sepas cuando todos estén reunidos- dijo Tonks.

La señora Weasley rápidamente empezó a reunir a todos en la sala, al estar todos congregados en la habitación, Tonks comenzó a hablar.

-Miren eh venido a darles una mala noticia.

-De que se trata?- pregunto el señor Weasley un poco asustado.

-Escúchenme, hoy en la mañana, interceptamos una lechuza que se dirigía al ministerio, en ese mensaje decía que…

-Vamos Tonks, habla ya!- dijo una desesperada Ginny.

-Bueno decía que Harry estaba muy mal en un hospital muggle, al parecer fue encontrado en un orfanato y sinceramente no tenemos la más remota idea de que hacia ahí.

Al escuchar esto todos se quedaron en silencia, todavía no procesaban del todo bien la noticia, hasta que alguien rompió el hielo.

-Ok, y donde esta?- pregunto Ginny.

-En un hospital muggle- contesto Tonks.

-Pues hay que ir a verlo- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, Tonks los apresuro, para no llegar tarde.

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

-Disculpe señorita, me podría dar información sobre alguien?- pregunto Lupin.

-Si claro, dígame el nombre de la persona, para ver que podemos decirle- dijo la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción.

-Su nombre es Harry Potter- contesto un desesperado Lupin.

-Mmm, veamos, ah sí, el señor Potter se encuentra en terapia intensiva y el medico que esta llevando el caso puede darle mas información- dijo la enfermera- el doctor Welling es el que lleva el asunto del joven Potter.

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijo Lupin.

Al encontrar al medico, este le puso al tanto de todo lo que le pasaba a Harry, Lupin no pudo disimular la preocupación que le daba al saber el estado en que se encontraba su pobre cachorro, porque el lo quería como su cachorro y no soportaba verlo en esa cama sin moverse.

-Bien señor Lupin, creo que esto es todo lo que podemos hacer, si necesita algo o pasa algo extraña, solo llámeme- dijo el doctor.

-No puedo creer esto- pensaba Lupin al momento que veía a través de un cristal al chico.

-Remus- dijo un triste Molly- como esta?

Remus les contó todo lo que le dijo el medico, nadie pudo ocultar una clara tristeza por lo acontecido.

-Remus, podemos entrar a verlo?- pregunto Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No lo se- contesto Remus- deja le pregunto a una enfermera.

-Disculpe enfermera- llamo Lupin.

-Si señor, que se le ofrece- contesto la enfermera.

-Queremos saber si los chicos pueden entrar a ver a su amigo- dijo Lupin.

-Si, pero solo pueden entrar de uno en uno, no mas- dijo la enfermera.

-Muy bien chicos ya escucharon, de uno en uno, mientras tanto nosotros vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo- dijo Lupin.

Los chicos asintieron y estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ver quien entraba primero, el primero que entro fue Ron.

Ron al ver a su amigo conectado a tantos aparatos, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

-Amigo, no puedes dejarte vencer, tu eres el gran Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo, que digo amigo, mi mejor hermano, no me dejes solo, no nos abandones por favor- Ron concluyo y después salio, para que entrara Hermione.

-Harry, vamos no te dejes vencer, te necesitamos, Ginny te necesita, no nos puedes dejar solos, no puedes dejarte vencer, vamos Harry tu eres fuerte y nada ni nadie va a destruir al gran trío de Gryffindor- Hermione termino dándole un beso en la frente a Harry, con mucho cuidado, pues tenia miedo de desconectarle algo.

Al final entra Ginny y al ver a su novio así no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, pero segundos después se controlo, pues no quería desaprovechar el momento que tenia para hablarle a Harry.

-Harry, vamos amor, soy yo Ginny, no me puedes dejar ahora que íbamos a ser tan felices, no me puedes abandonar, nos amamos y esto que sentimos no podemos dejarlo así como así, Harry debes ser fuerte y luchar por recuperarte- Ginny no pudo seguir, pues se le cortaba la voz frecuentemente y no podía aguantarse las ganas de llorar, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, pero en ese instante los aparatos empezaron a sonar raro, la chica estaba asustada, las enfermeras y algunos médicos entraron, sacaron a Ginny de la habitación, y empezaron a estabilizar al joven.

-Ginny que paso?- pregunto Ron asustado.

-No lo se- contesto Ginny- de repente se puso mal.

-Chicos que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Lupin que llegaba con todos de la cafetería.

-No sabemos- contesto Hermione- de momento se puso mal.

Todos esperaban la salida del doctor para saber como estaba Harry, los señores Weasley estaban desesperados, pues quieren a Potter como a un hijo, lo que nadie sabia era que dos extrañas sombras, observaban todo desde un rincón. Después de una larga hora, el doctor Welling salio, pero por la cara que traía, se dieron cuenta que no traía buenas noticias.


	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

QUE SERA LO QUE TIENE HARRY? PUES EN ESTE CAP LO SABRAN JAJAJA DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA, Y YA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MASSSSSSSS

CAPITULO V. **La extraña enfermedad de Harry.**

-Bien, el joven entro en un coma muy profundo- dijo el doctor.

-Pero que ya no estaba en coma?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, el chico se encontraba en un estado de pre-coma, en estos momentos entro en un coma profundo y no sabemos cuando despierte, es muy difícil predecirlo, lo siento- concluyo el medico.

-Puedo entrar a verlo?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si, pero solo cinco minutos- contesto el doctor.

Ginny entro en la habitación y empezó a decirle a Harry cuanto lo amaba pero no mostraba señas de que escuchara, Ginny salio de la habitación y pidió permiso para poder cuidar a Harry, permiso que fue concedido.

En la fortaleza oscura…

-Señor, traigo noticias muy buenas- dijo un mortifago, a un hombre con ojos rojos y piel pálida.

-Dime que noticias tienes- dijo el lord oscuro.

-Harry Potter esta muy grave en un hospital muggle- contesto el mortifago.

-Vaya, así que el gran Harry Potter esta grave, esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar, reúne a un grupo de mortifagos y hoy en la noche van a atacar ese hospitalucho, no quiero equivocaciones, o si no se las verán conmigo- ordeno Voldemort.

-No se preocupe mi lord, todo esta bajo control, no tendrá equivocaciones- contesto el mortifago.

JAJAJAJA- una fría risa recorrió el lugar- eso espero Malfoy.

-Ginny nos llamas si necesitas algo- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Si mamá no te preocupes- contesto Ginny con fastidio.

-Molly no te preocupes, un grupo de miembros de la orden estarán cuidando a Harry, entre estos yo, así que no hay nada de que inquietarse- comento Remus.

-Ok Remus, confiamos en ti- concluyo el señor Weasley.

Ginny volvió a entrar a la habitación, para ver como estaba Harry, empezó a verlo y se sentó a lado de el y le tomo la mano, al momento se dio cuenta que sujetaba algo con fuerza, Ginny alcanzo a su hermano y a su novia en la salida del hospital y les pidió que vinieran a ver lo que descubrió, al llegar con Harry se quedaron sin habla al no saber que era lo que agarraba Harry.

-Bueno Gin, mañana vendremos temprano para ver como le sacamos esa cosa a Harry- dijo Ron, -si, no te preocupes, idearemos la forma de hacerlo- concluyo Hermione.

Ginny asintió lentamente, los acompaño a la salida, y se fue a tomar algo a la cafetería.

Las extrañas sombras entraron al lugar en donde se encontraba Harry, se quedaron observando al chico, se acercaron a el, una sombra le toco la frente, mientras que la otra introdujo algo al pantalón de Harry.

Ginny regreso a la habitación y vio que todo seguía igual, pero al ver la cara de Harry se asombro mucho, porque tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa que hace unos minutos no tenia.

Los miembros de la orden se encontraban cuidando la habitación de Harry, dentro de ella se encontraba Ginny que se había quedado dormida. Era medianoche y un grupo de mortifagos se disponía a atacar, pero no se dieron cuenta que un vigilante de la orden, los había visto, el grupo de la orden, incluyendo a Lupin fueron al encuentro de los mortifagos no iban a permitir que le hicieran daño a Harry, fue una lucha muy reñida, maldiciones iban y venían, se escuchaban explosiones por doquier, todo eso despertó a Ginny, esta se moría de miedo, en la batalla cada vez había menos mortifagos, los lideres decidieron retirarse, en el bando de la luz no habían muchas bajas, solo unos cuantos heridos y ya. Lupin entro a la habitación para ver como estaba Harry, Ginny al verlo entrar se tranquilizo, pues ya todo había terminado.

Fortaleza oscura…

-Son unos incompetentes!- grito con fuerza el lord oscuro,- ni siquiera se pudieron acercar a el, que no pensaron que iba a estar protegido, ya veo que no lo hicieron, como siempre echaron a perder todo!- volvió a gritar.

-Mi lord, no pensamos que los de la orden estuvieran ahí- dijo uno de los mortifagos.

Eso enfureció mas al lord, tanto que le mando una maldición asesina, los demás se quedaron pasmados al ver como moría su compañero mortifago.

-Alguien mas piensa hacer comentarios estupidos?- pregunto irónicamente Voldemort.

Nadie contesto, el lord los castigo con unos cruciatus cargados de odio, que fueron los más dolorosos.

-Eso les servirá, para que sean más precavidos y sepan atacar- dijo Voldemort.

Era de mañana, Ron y Hermione llegaron al hospital para ver la manera de safarle ese objeto a Harry, al entrar a la habitación despertaron a Ginny.

-Bien creo que tendrán que conseguir pinzas para sacarlo- comento Ron.

Hermione estaba muy pensativa desde que llegaron y no ponía atención a lo que decían los hermanos Weasley.

-Chicos!- de repente grito Hermione,- ya se lo que tiene Harry en la mano, es un horrocrux, por eso estaba en ese orfanato, de seguro ahí paso su infancia Voldemort y en ese lugar dejo un cacho de su alma.

-Tienes razón Hermione- dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces si es un Horrocrux, debemos tener cuidado- comento Ginny- hay que conseguir unas pinzas y una bolsa.

-No te preocupes Gin, nosotros lo hacemos- dijo Ron, -mientras tanto cuida a Harry- concluyo Hermione.

Al quedarse sola, a Ginny se le ocurrió algo.

-Harry yo se que me escuchas, por favor trata de soltar lo que tienes en la mano, eso es lo que te tiene así, vamos Harry sueltalo un poco para que nosotros lo destruyamos.

Para sorpresa de Ginny la mano de Harry soltó un poco el horrocrux, lo único que tenían que hacer era jalarlo.

-Gracias Harry, yo sabia que nos escuchabas- dijo Ginny.

Cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione, Ginny les contó lo sucedido, los chicos estaban muy felices, con las pinzas que consiguieron extrajeron el carrito, todos se extrañaron al ver que era, lo introdujeron en la bolsa, y salieron a destruirlo, al hacer eso nadie noto que Harry había despertado.

Cuando volvieron a entrar a la habitación se llevaron con la sorpresa de que Harry estaba sentado en su cama tomando agua lentamente.

-Harry, ya despertaste que bueno- dijeron contentos los chicos.

El chico los miro extrañado y pregunto, Quien es Harry?

Los amigos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar la pregunta.

-Harry que bromista- dijo Ron. – te sientes bien?- dijo Hermione.

-Yo no se quien es Harry, tampoco recuerdo quienes son ustedes- dijo Harry un tanto confundido.

-Harry nosotros somos tus amigos- dijo Ginny,- yo soy tu novia.

-Lo siento pero no recuerdo nada, pero si ustedes son mis amigos me podrían decir todo cierto?- pregunto Harry.

Los chicos empezaron a contarle toda su vida, sobre todo le dijeron que era mago, eso altero a Harry pero poco a poco lo asimilo.

-Bien solo me queda una última pregunta¿Y mis papás?

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla, no sabían como decirle a Harry que sus papás murieron cuando tan solo tenía 1 año.

-Bueno Harry- comenzó Ron,- tus papás- prosiguió Hermione- murieron cuando eras bebe- termino Ginny.

Harry se quedo atónito, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, -váyanse!- grito, -quiero estar solo.

-Pero Harry- dijeron los chicos.

-Que se vayan, no entienden? Quiero que me dejen solo- dijo Harry.

Los chicos salieron lentamente de la habitación, se dirigían a la cafetería, cuando se encontraron con Lupin le contaron lo sucedido y sugirió que seria bueno darle tiempo, que estuviera solo para que asimilara toda la información.

-Pero Remus-iba a replicar Ginny,- no hay nada que decir- dijo Remus.

Harry estaba muy confundido, no quería seguir mas en ese lugar así que se cambio y escondidas salio del hospital, se encontraba muy débil, se tambaleaba al caminar, pero eso no le frenó a que se escapara, pidió un taxi y le ordeno al conductor que lo llevaran a un hotel, al llegar al lugar Harry se dio cuenta que no llevaba dinero, busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y para su sorpresa llevaba dinero, pago el taxi y entro al hotel.

-Disculpe, me podría dar una habitación?- pregunto Harry.

-Si señor, que tipo de habitación quiere?- pregunto la recepcionista.

-La más lujosa que tenga- contesto Harry.

-Ok, son 1000 libras.

-Oh claro,- Harry busco en sus bolsillos y saco el dinero, pago y fue a su habitación.

Al entrar en ella se quedo pensando de donde provenía el dinero y recordó que los chicos que decían ser sus amigos le mencionaron que era mago, y concluyo que probablemente de ahí provenía el dinero. Dos horas después decidió ir de compras, pues no tenia ropa, al llegar al centro comercial fue de tienda en tienda y compro todo lo que le gustaba, incluso compro videojuegos y cosas para su entretenimiento.

En el hospital…

-Remus- dijo Ginny- ya me harte, voy a ver a Harry y le voy a decir que lo amo y que no lo dejare aunque el no quiera compañía.

La chica salio de la cafetería y fue con paso firme a la habitación de Harry, al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Pero donde demonios esta Harry- dijo Ginny- no te preocupes Ginny, a lo mejor se lo llevaron a hacer uno análisis- se dijo a si misma la joven.

-Enfermera- llamo- no sabe a que hora van a traer al joven Harry Potter?

La enfermera se quedo extrañada y le dijo que no le estaban realizando ninguna prueba. Ginny ahora si estaba preocupada, rápido fue a donde se encontraban los demás y contó lo sucedido.

-Pero como paso esto- grito Remus,

-No lo sabemos- contesto el doctor Welling- pero tenemos en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que el señor Potter abandono el hospital.

-Pero a donde fue- interrumpió la señora Weasley.

-Ahí es donde esta el problema mamá- dijo Ron- nadie sabe que dirección tomo o a donde fue- concluyo Hermione.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer- susurro Ginny- no puede estar solo mucho tiempo, puede pasarle algo.

-Lo sabemos Gin, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para traer de vuelta a Harry- prometió Remus.

-Vaya si que compre cosas- dijo Harry- y lo bueno de la historia es que nunca se me va a acabar el dinero.

Harry se preparaba para dormir, cuando de repente, se pego con una mesa el dedo pequeño del pie, eso provoco que Harry accidentalmente hiciera magia, pues fue tanto el dolor que hizo volar a la mesa. Este acto hizo que los de la orden detectaran en donde se encontraba Harry. Cuando ya había pasado el dolor, Potter iba a levantar el tiradero pero en ese momento llegaron los de la orden.

-Harry- dijo Remus- no te muevas,

-Quien es usted y que quiere- contesto temeroso Harry.

-No te queremos hacer daño- contesto Remus- venimos a ayudarte.

-Miren si no se van, me voy a ver obligado a llamar a la policía.

-Calma, calma- intento tranquilizar Remus, al ver que estaba distraído le lanzo un desmaius, Harry cayó pero al chocar con el suelo su cabeza pego en toda la superficie, provocando que se escuchara un fuerte golpe. Remus con mucho cuidado levanto a Harry y lo mando a la madriguera junto con todas sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con una fuerte jaqueca.

-Gin- susurro Harry- levántate, que haces aquí?

Ginny se despertó y se dio cuenta que Harry la había llamado por su nombre.

-Harry- dijo extrañada- sabes quien soy yo?

-Pero claro- contesto- eres mi novia, pero donde estamos?

-Harry estamos en la madriguera, que no recuerdas lo que paso?

-Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el orfanato buscando un horrocrux.

Todos le contaron a Harry lo que había pasado, les contó porque estaba en el orfanato, y como al tocar el artefacto sentía como algo oscuro entraba en su cuerpo. En la tarde llegaron las lechuzas de Hogwarts en las que avisaban que lo iban a abrir, en ellas también estaban las listas de útiles.

-Lastima que no voy a regresar- comento Harry viendo su carta.

-No digas tonterías, porque no sigues la búsqueda de esas cosas en Hogwarts?- le dijo Ron.

-Si, mira ahí hay más seguridad, aparte de que tenemos mas acceso a información, pues en la biblioteca de Hogwarts podemos encontrar la ubicación de los demás horrocrux- dijo Hermione.

-Además, tendrías la oportunidad de terminar tu ultimo año y graduarte- le siguió Ginny- y otra cosa mas importante, no nos separaríamos.

Harry se quedo pensando, tenía muchas dudas.

-Chicos tienen razón, regresamos a Hogwarts- dijo feliz Harry.

-Bien ya que iran al colegio, debemos ir al callejón Diagon a comprar lo que necesitaran en su curso- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Si- dijeron los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigían al callejón, con mucha seguridad, pues no querían sufrir un ataque mortifago. Al llegar al lugar se separaron para ir a comprar.

-Ginny que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado- sugirió Harry.

-Claro, pero hay que hacerlo rápido, si no nos queremos meter en problemas con mis padres.

-Ok, no te preocupes- dijo Harry- entonces nos vamos?

El rato libre que estuvieron juntos se la pasaron muy bien, platicaron, rieron y juguetearon con helados. Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante, todos lo estaban esperando, pues eran lo únicos que faltaban, lo chicos solo se rieron y no dijeron nada mas de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Por la noche acomodaron su baúl y se fueron a dormir pues a la mañana siguiente regresarían a Hogwarts, solo que este regreso va a ser algo raro, pues no se encontraran con la bienvenida de su viejo director Dumbledore.

VAYA CREO QUE ES UN RECORD HE PUBLICADO 4CAPS EN UN DIA!!! WOW ME SIENTO MUY FELIS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui esta un nuevo cap, ya no los entretengo masss leannn y diviertanse, dejen reviewsss**.

CAPITULO VI. **Hogwarts abre sus puertas.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el no sabia el porque de ese dolor, supuso que era causa de tantas emociones encontradas, se vistió sin hacer mucho ruido, pues Ron seguía dormido y no quería despertarlo, bajo con cautela las escaleras y entro en la cocina, ahí se encontró a Ginny recostada sobre la mesa y profundamente dormida, Harry se acerco y suavemente le susurro al oído.

-Buenos días amor- Ginny se sobresalto y abrió lentamente los ojos y le contesto- buenos días.

-Voy a desayunar ¿quieres que te prepare algo?- pregunto Harry.

Ginny se quedo algo extrañada- si se cocinar Ginny, tantos años con los Dursley sirvieron de algo no crees?

Ginny solo le sonrió y asintió- ¿y que me va a preparar el gran cocinero?- pregunto.

-Mmm, pues no lo se, unos duendes a la plancha o hadas al escabeche- contesto divertido Harry.

-Harry que asco, ni creas que voy a desayunar eso- dijo Ginny asqueada.

-Bueno como no quieres ese menú, que le parece a la señorita si le preparo uno ricos hot-cakes, acompañado con un rico jugo de naranja fresco y leche con café de la mejor calidad que puede haber en este mundo- sugirió Harry.

-Déjame pensar, esa propuesta me convence mas, pero no se, creo que no es lo que se me apetece en este momento- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y me podría decir que es lo que se le apetece en este momento a la señorita?- pregunto Harry.

-No se, tal vez un rico, suculento, jugoso y tierno beso de mi novio- contesto la chica.

-Pide mucho- dijo Harry- pero lo intentare- y le dio un beso que no duro mucho porque entro la señora Weasley.

-Sepárense por favor par de tortolos- dijo la mamá de Ginny.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras Ginny casi explotaba de lo furiosa que se encontraba por la intromisión de su mamá.

-Si señora Weasley, le ruego que me perdone, no volverá a suceder- dijo Harry algo apenado.

-Pero muchacho, porque pides perdón, quieres a mi hija- Harry asintió con la cabeza- y no la vas a hacer sufrir- el chico volvió a asentir- entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme, confió en ti Harry y solo espero que hagas muy feliz a mi querida Ginny- termino la señora Weasley, saliendo de la cocina para dejarlos solos.

-Vaya susto que nos pego mi mamá- dijo Ginny- pero que no me ibas a preparar mi desayuno?

-Entonces que escoge la señorita?- preguntó Harry.

-Los Hot-cakes, con todo lo que dijiste que iban acompañados- contesto.

-Muy bien, en un momento están.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno, empezaron a comer, cuando entro Ron con cara de sueño.

-Chicos tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un dragón- dijo Ron con un bostezo.

-Bueno Ron, puedes prepararte unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y tomarte una taza de café que te caería muy bien, para quitarte un poco el sueño- dijo Harry.

-Ok, ya entendí que no me vas ayudar a preparar mi desayuno- dijo Ron con pucheros.

-Ah no, eso si que no- contesto Harry- seré tu amigo pero no tu cocinero.

-Ya entendí, ahorita me preparo mis cosas- contesto Ron.

Minutos después entro Hermione y le ayudo a Ron a preparar el desayuno, con dificultades terminaron de cocinar, pues Hermione no sabia nada de cocina y no se diga Ron.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron a bajar sus cosas y a checar si no se les olvidaba nada, al ver que todo estaba en orden bajaron a la sala en donde toda la familia esperaba para irse a la estación de King Cross, cuando de repente Harry sintió un repentino mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Harry estas bien?- le pregunto Ginny- estas muy pálido.

-Si Ginny, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- contesto.

Ginny no se quedo muy convencida, decidió no preguntarle mas pues no quería forzarlo a que le contara lo que le pasaba, lo que la chica no sabia es que cometía un grave error con lo que concluyó, el viaje hacia Londres fue de lo mas tranquilo, al llegar a la estación se encontraron con varias caras conocidas, a Harry todavía no se le pasaba del todo el dolor de cabeza pero lo disimulaba, todos lo alumnos de Hogwarts veían extrañados a Harry, pues se enteraron de lo que le había pasado. Cuando encontraron un vagón vació entraron en el y empezaron a acomodarse.

-Hola chicos- dijeron Neville y Luna.

-Hola- contestaron los demás.

-Vaya Harry, pero que susto nos has metido- dijo Neville- si- interrumpió Luna- la noticia de que estabas muy mal en un hospital muggle afecto mucho al mundo mágico, especialmente por como la redactaron en el diario el profeta¿a que no sabes que la escribió?

-No quien fue- contesto algo extrañado Harry.

-Rita Skritter- contestaron Neville y Luna.

-Ah era de imaginarse, ya puedo ver lo que puso, de seguro le exagero mucho- dijo Harry.

-Pues algo- dijo Neville- pero cambiemos de tema, que bueno que ya te recuperaste.

-Pues no del todo, aun no recuerdo lo que paso después de que desperté, solo lo que me han contado mis amigos.

-Pero no es grave o si?- pregunto Luna.

-No, pero da igual- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que ponernos el uniforme, ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts- comento Hermione.

En el transcurso del viaje a Harry se le había quitado el dolor de cabeza, se alistaron y cuando el tren se detuvo bajaron, para encontrarse con el típico grito de su amigo semi-gigante Hagrid- Los de primero por aquí!- los chicos subieron a un carruaje que era arrastrado por los therstall. Al llegar al castillo se sentía un ambiente muy tenso y triste, al estar sentados en sus respectivas mesas como vieja costumbre buscaron en la mesa de los profesores a su viejo director, pero no encontraron nada, comenzó la selección de los de primero, al termino de esta, la profesora ahora directora Mcgonogall tomo la palabra.

-Se que este año va a ser muy duro, pero hay que ser fuertes, lo único que le quiero decir antes de que comience el banquete es lo siguiente, solo espero que me salga bien, aunque lo dudo, bien ¡a comer!- concluyo.

Todo el gran comedor se inundo de tintineos de cuchillos y tenedores que chocaban con los platos llenos de comida, cuando acabo la cena la directora volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bien chicos, este año va a ver muchos cambios, los cuales iran conociendo a partir de mañana, solo les debo decir que se van a tomar medidas drásticas respecto a la seguridad, le recomiendo que no hagan nada fuera de lo común, de lo contrario serán castigados a tal extremo de ser expulsados del colegio, bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a dormir.

-Bueno chicos, la contraseña es "ranas de chocolate", nos vemos en la sala común- dijo Hermione a los demás grifindors.

-Si, Herms, nos vemos en la sala- contesto Harry.

Cuando iban en las escaleras Harry sintió un pequeño mareo que provoco que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-Harry que tienes?- le pregunto Ginny- te veo muy pálido.

-No es nada Gin, es que me tropecé- contesto Harry.

La chica no se creyó lo que le dijo su novio, pero no volvió a insistir, al llegar a la sala común se sentaron en sus sillones favoritos, Neville comenzó a hablar.

-Bien Harry creo que es momento de que nos cuentes detalladamente que es lo que vas a hacer para destruir a quien- tu- sabes, sabes muy bien que cuentas conmigo para todo.

-Si, Neville eso lo se- dijo Harry- creo que es momento que te cuente lo último que me dejo Dumbledore, para poder destruir a Voldemort. Pues para poder eliminar a ese bastardo debo primero destruir uno cosas o artefactos llamados Horrocrux.

Neville al escuchar este termino se quedo con cara de no entender nada.

-Perdón, pero que son los Horrocrux- pregunto.

-A eso iba, mira son pedazos de alma que se guardan en objetos personales, Voldemort, dividió su alma en 7 partes y las oculto en cosas preciadas para el, hasta el momento se han destruido tres, el anillo de Salazar Slitheryn, que fue destruido por Dumbledore, el segundo lo destruí yo, era el viejo diario de Tom Riddle, en pocas palabras Voldemort, y el tercero fue el que encontré en su viejo orfanato, esto provoco que yo me pusiera mal, y lo demás ya lo sabes, Ginny y mis amigos lograron destruirlo y así yo pude recuperarme.

-Wow, entonces solo quedan por destruir 4 cierto?

-Si, Neville solo quedan 4 pero será muy complicado buscarlos desde el colegio, por eso no pensaba regresar a acá, pero aquí mis ojos- dijo señalando a Ginny- me convencieron a regresar, y aquí me tienes.

-Bueno Harry, sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y acabo de tomar una decisión, voy a ayudarte a encontrar y a destruir esas cosas malditas, para que así puedas destruir a esa piltrafa humana- dijo Neville.

-Gracias, Nev, por tu apoyo, pero no quiero que te pongas en riego, y sinceramente no quiero que te pase algo, eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

-No te preocupes Harry, esta es mi decisión, además, para que están los amigos- dijo esto con una sonrisa- sabes que nunca te bajaría solo.

La charla siguió hasta que el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entraron Ron y Hermione algo sonrojados.

-Vaya chicos ya era hora de que llegaran, no creen?- dijo Harry

-Bueno es que nos quedamos a platicar un poco- contesto Ron.

-No se preocupen, Harry solo esta bromeando- dijo Ginny dándole un codazo en las costillas a Harry- si Gin tiene razón, solo era una broma- dijo Harry frotándose el lugar donde le había dado el codazo.

-Ok, y de que platicaban, pues por lo que pudimos ver mientras entrábamos, estaban charlando de algo- dijo Hermione.

-Pues le estaba contando a Neville sobre los Horrocrux, y sobre lo que voy a hacer para destruirlos- contesto Harry.

-Y me ofrecí a ayudarlo- interrumpió Neville.

-Si aunque no quería pero me convenció.

-Vaya, bueno y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ron.

-Pues ir a la casa de Sirius por toda la información sobre la ubicación de los Horrocrux.

-Espera un momento¿porque en la casa de Sirius?- pregunto Hermione- que acaso tenias toda la información ahí o que.

-¿No les he contado?- pregunto Harry

Los demás lo miraron muy extrañados, pensaron que a su amigo se le había safado un tornillo o algo parecido.

-Por lo que veo en sus caras, creo que no le he platicado lo que descubrí- sus amigos negaron con la cabeza- bueno encontré que RAB en realidad es el hermano de Sirius.

-Que RAB, es el hermano de Sirius?- pregunto Ron muy confundido.

-Si, chicos, miren cuando estábamos limpiando Grinmauld Place Sirius me enseño su árbol genealógico, mostrándome el nombre de su hermano, que es Régulus A. Black, y destruí el medallón que se encontraba en la casa, además descubrí que el hermano de Sirius quería destruir todos los horrocrux, pues encontré mapas y ubicaciones de los demás artefactos,

-Vaya, entonces hay que ir, pero cuando seria- dijo Ron.

-La verdad no se- comento Ginny, pero yo ya me tengo que ir a dormir.

-¿A dormir?- pregunto Harry- creí que nos ibas a ayudar a pensar en algo.

-Los siento, pero estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir Harry- dijo un poco irritada la pequeña Weasley.

-Ok, Ok, no te enojes- dijo Harry- nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose con un pequeñísimo beso (NA que digo pequeñísimo fue cortitititisimo).

-¿Qué le pasa a Gin?- pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se chicos pero tengo que irme yo también- dijo Neville.

-Ok, amigo, mañana seguimos planeando todo esto- dijo Harry.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Neville las subió como alma que lleva el diablo, pues tenia una cita con cierta chica pelirroja que lo estaba esperando.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Ginny recibiendo lo con un apasionado beso.

-Bueno linda, lo que paso fue que- dijo entrecortadamente Neville – los chicos sospecharían y decidí esperar unos minutos.

Ok- contesto Ginny – no me enojo.

La pasión seguía, pero lo que este par de tortolos era que unos lindos ojos verdes lo estaba viendo todo, mientras una lagrima recorría su suave piel.

Jajaja que les pareció eh? Los voy a dejar por un tiempo asi, a ver si dejan reviews, pues como no veo que lo lean, pues me estoy desinflando, pero bueno, tratare de actualizar pronto, es que ya van a empezar mis exámenes departamentales y son una lata, pero haré lo posible por actualizar.

Quiero agradecer a jamesandmolly por sus reviews, gracias me sirvieron de mucho, me motivan un guen, muchas pero muchas gracias, y que gueno que te gusta mi historia, pronto sabrás que va a pasar.

Bye y leannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn


	7. Chapter 7

Los dejo con este cáp., y no vayan a comenzar a echar jitomatazos jijiji

CAP. 7 **TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA**

Mientras Ginny y Neville seguían besándose, Harry no resistió más y fue a encararlos.

-Que bien duermes Ginny, no sabia que fuera una forma mas practica de hacerlo- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

-Harry porque me estas hablando así- dijo Ginny asustada por el tono de voz de su novio.

-Ahora me vas a decir que imagine que te estabas besuqueando con este!!- grito Harry.

-Harry pero de que demonios hablas, nosotros solo estábamos platicando, respecto a los Horrocrux- se defendió Neville.

-Jajá jajá, que dijeron ya se la creyó no??, pues no, para que lo sepan no me chupo el dedo como para hacer caso a lo que dicen- dijo Harry con la voz cargada de ira y resentimiento hacia los chicos.

-Harry- trato de decir Ginny pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Harry- QUE, NO TRATES DE REMEDIAR CON PALABRAS ESTUPIDAS EL DAÑO QUE YA HICISTE, AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione, pues los gritos se escuchaban hasta abajo y decidieron ver lo que sucedía.

-Pues que tu linda hermana y Neville, se estaban besuqueando y ahora me están diciendo que todo lo imagine y que solo ellos platicaban- dijo Harry.

-Como???- dijo Ron todo colorado.

-Ron, Harry imagino todo, yo no me estaba besando con nadie!!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos Ginny.

-Que hipócrita eres- escupió Harry.

Hermione solo observaba todo muy detenidamente, tratando de encontrar una solución hasta que fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Que acaso no vas a decir nada o estas del lado de ella- dijo Harry señalando a la chica pelirroja.

-Yo- trato de decir Hermione- no estoy del lado de nadie, hasta no tener pruebas de lo que tu dices Harry, y tampoco pienses- dijo antes de que Harry abriera la boca- estoy del lado de Ginny, simplemente necesito pensar.

-Pero Hermione pensar en que!!- grito Harry.

-Hermione tiene razón- dijo Ron.

Harry ya no quiso discutir más y se fue a la habitación de los chicos.

-Ron, créeme que no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Ginny.

-Mira Ginny, ya no se que creer, lo que si se es que Harry esta muy mal, y la verdad no lo vamos a dejar caer en una depresión, si tu dices que no hiciste nada, pues no paso y ya- contesto Ron.

-Ahora si Harry imagino todo, pues lo hizo muy real, algo raro esta pasando y tenemos que descubrirlo- comento Hermione.

-Chicos- dijo Neville con un hilo de voz.

-Que tienes Neville estas muy pálido- dijo extrañada Hermione.

-Es que- aun no salía del shock en el que se encontraba- no se si se abran dado cuenta- dijo muy despacio- pero su mano derecha estaba brillando.

-Como que brillando- dijeron los chicos.

-así como lo oyen, estaba brillando, pero no era un brillo bonito, ya saben puro, bueno, sino era oscuro, no se como explicarlo pero era raro- termino de hablar Neville.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en lo Neville les acababa de contar, pues todo eso era demasiado extraño, y si era algo malo tenían que descubrirlo lo mas pronto posible pues la vida de su amiga corría peligro. Mientras tanto en la fortaleza oscura.

-Jajá jajá- se comenzó a escuchar una fría risa- adivina que Colagusano- dijo secamente Voldemort.

-Que, Mi Lord- dijo la rata, con miedo.

-Pues que acabo de descubrir algo muy útil, en contra de Potter y que a la vez me beneficia, realmente me beneficia.

-Y se puede saber que fue lo que descubrió?- pregunto Colagusano de la forma mas amable.

-Pues, si te lo voy a decir- dijo Voldemort- no se si recuerdes que Potter descubrió el Horrocrux que se encontraba escondido en mi viejo orfanato- esto último lo escupió con odio, Peter asentía muy interesado en lo le decía su Señor- y se puso muy grave, porque toda la magia negra que contenía para su protección la absorbió, bueno no entremos en detalles, lo importante e interesante es…

Que será lo que Lord Voldemort descubrió?? Y todo lo que vio Harry fue tan solo una ilusión??? Si quieren saber que más, dejen reviews, y léanlo y sabrán que va a pasar, jajaja.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio a todos, mil gracias, y no se enojen y no dejen de leer, por lo que pasa en Cáp. 6, todo es parte de la historia ya verán que todas las piezas del rompecabezas se van a ir uniendo poco a poco, no se precipiten a lanzar los jitomatazos y chilazos.

JEJEJE, BUENO PRONTO ACTUALIZARE, ESO ESPERO, TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR Y PUES NO PROMETO NADA, MUAJAJA QUE MALA SOY ASI LO VOY A DEJAR POR UN RATO.

BUENO BYE, LEAN, DEJEN REVIEWS Y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO.

BESOS A TODOSSS


	8. Chapter 8

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

Aqui los dejo con nuevo cap, espero que les guste, no los entretengo mas y leanlo les juro que me costo escribirlo.

CAPITULO VIII.-???????

En el capitulo anterior:

-Pues, si te lo voy a decir- dijo Voldemort- no se si recuerdes que Potter descubrió el Horrocrux que se encontraba escondido en mi viejo orfanato- esto último lo escupió con odio, Peter asentía muy interesado en lo le decía su Señor- y se puso muy grave, porque toda la magia negra que contenía para su protección la absorbió, bueno no entremos en detalles, lo importante e interesante es…

-Es que la cantidad de magia oscura que absorbió ha provocado que yo lo pueda controlar sin que el se de cuenta, hace un rato hice que viera a su novia engañándolo con otro chico, JAJAJA, ahora podré controlar a Potter y tenerlo de nuestro lado¡Colagusano!- grito Voldemort

-Si señor.

-Llama a mis dos leales mortifagos.

Peter fue en busca de esos dos especiales mortifagos, cuando los encontró les dio el aviso, los servidores de Voldemort se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible al despacho de su señor.

Toc, Toc- adelante- se escucho decir la voz de Voldemort con un deje de alegría.

-¿Nos llamaba mi Lord?

-Si James, si los llamaba- contesto el lord oscuro.

En Hogwarts:

-Iré a hablar con Harry, a ver que pasa- dijo Ron.

-Si Ron, después nos cuentas- dijo Ginny.

Ron se dirigió a la habitación de los de séptimo y encontró a su mejor amigo dando vueltas y hablando para si mismo, diciéndose tonto, imbecil, etc.

-Amigo, yo quisiera saber exactamente que paso- dijo Ron.

-Pues como empezare, mmm, a ya se, encontré a tu hermana besándose con Neville, esto te deja claro todo- dijo Harry enojado.

-Pero es que no creo que eso haya pasado- dijo Ron- amigo ¿te has sentido bien últimamente?

-Mira Ron, a mi no me importa lo que pienses o lo que creas y si me he sentido estupendamente bien- contesto Harry.

-Harry no es para que te enojes, hay que hablar como gente civilizada- trato de decir Ron.

-Que es para que no me enoje- dijo sarcásticamente Harry- claro no me voy a enojar después de encontrar a mi "novia" besándose con otro.

-Harry que insinúas, que mi hermana es una cualquiera.

-Vaya hasta que estrenaste tu cerebro Ron.

-Mira tu podrás ser mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano, pero no voy a dejar que insultes a mi hermana, porque si no estarías insultando a mi familia y eso no se lo permito a nadie- dijo Ron enojándose.

-Pues no me interesa lo que pienses y digas- dijo Harry tajantemente.

-Harry esto es el colmo, yo no pienso ser amigo de una persona que no sabe respetar a las mujeres.

-Pues yo no pienso ser amigo de alguien como tú, un Weasley- dijo Harry escupiendo el apellido de Ron.

-Que pasa contigo Harry- dijo Ron con tristeza.

-No se pero me siento fenomenal- dijo Harry.

Ron salio de la habitación, no podía creer que Harry le dijera todo eso, era imposible de creer, al llegar con los demás no pudo disimular su tristeza y todos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué paso Ron?- pregunto Hermione.

-Pues, me pelee con Harry- contesto Ron.

-Como que te peleaste con Harry- dijo sorprendida Ginny- como paso.

-Miren yo llegue a la habitación y encontré a Harry dando vueltas, intente razonar con el pero fue imposible, me dijo cosas horribles, cosas que yo nunca imagine escuchar de Harry.

-¿Y que cosas horribles te dijo?- pregunto Ginny.

-Que no sabia como pudo llegar a ser amigo de un Weasley y que tu eras una cualquiera- contesto Ron con tristeza.

-Pero que le pasa a Harry- dijo Hermione enojada.

-No lo se amor, pero todo esto es muy extraño- dijo Ron.

-Ron de casualidad le viste la mano cuando comenzó a enojarse- dijo Neville hablando por primera vez en esa conversación.

-No me dio tiempo de vérsela ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron.

-No por nada- contesto Neville.

-Pues mañana hay que hablar con Harry- dijo Ginny.

-Si- contestaron los demás.

En la habitación de séptimo:

-Pero que le pasa a ese Weasley, como se atreve a decirme que yo vi mal- dijo Harry.

-Jou- bostezo Harry- creo que dormiré un poco.

Harry se quedo dormido al instante, Ron y Neville llegaron poco después agradeciendo a Merlín por encontrarlo dormido, pues no tenían ganas de enfrentarlo. Cuando todos estaban dormidos Harry tenía un sueño muy extraño.

-Vaya Potter, por lo que veo tu novia te traiciono, y tus amigos no se diga- decía una voz.

-Quien es, vamos muéstrate, no seas cobarde- dijo Harry.

-Que pasa Harry acaso tienes miedo- dijo burlonamente Voldemort.

-A eres tu- dijo Harry- ahora que quieres.

-Pues solo quería hacerte ver la realidad- dijo Voldemort.

-¿Qué realidad?- pregunto Harry.

-La única realidad que existe, tus amigos te traicionaron y tu novia, no, no, no, tu novia no se quedo atrás.

-Y que ganas con decirme todo esto.

-Potter no seas tonto¿vas a dar tu vida por toda esa gente?- pregunto Voldemort, Harry se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo Voldemort.

-No caeré en tu juego Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-OK, pronto caerás, adiós.

Harry despertó un poco agitado y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de levantarse, se ducho, se cambio y por primera vez en su vida, su rebelde cabello se acomodo, haciéndolo ver mas guapo. Harry bajo al gran comedor sin fijarse que sus amigos lo estaban esperando en la sala común.

-Pero que de.., viste Hermione ni siquiera nos miro- dijo Ron- no se que le pasa pero me esta asustando.

-A mi también, pero tenemos que preguntarle en el comedor- contesto Hermione.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor vieron que Harry estaba sentado leyendo el profeta, los chicos se sentaron frente a el, al bajar Harry el diario, vio una escena que jamás habría querido ver, Ginny estaba abrazada de Neville, se encontraban muy acaramelados, y Ron y Hermione estaban diciendo pestes a todo el mundo de el.

-Vaya veo que no tienen vergüenza para estar así cuando estoy presente- grito Harry- y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione- como se atreven a decir a todo el mundo pestes de mi, yo que pensaba que eran mis amigos, no mis amigos no, mis hermanos.

-Harry pero que te pasa- dijo Ron confundido, pues de repente reacciono así.

-No seas hipócrita- dijo Harry.

-Harry calmate- intento razonar Hermione pero Harry estaba muy furioso.

-Ron- dijo Neville jalándole la túnica.

-Que Neville- contesto Ron.

-Mírale la mano.

-Que- dijo Ron mirando la mano de Harry, y se percato de que brillaba muy extrañamente.

-Harry pero que demonios te esta pasando, tu mano esta brillando- dijo Ron señalándosela.

-De que hablas- dijo Harry levantando su mano para verla, al observar ese extraño brillo comenzó a marearse, por poco se caía, pero encontró las fuerzas y salio corriendo, sus amigos intentaron detenerlo pero les fue imposible.

-Pero que me esta pasando- dijo Harry sentado en el lago- lo que siento cuando me enojo me provoca satisfacción, placer.

-Lo que pasa Harry es que tu poder oscuro esta apareciendo en ti, pues tú eres el gran sucesor de Voldemort- dijo una voz desde atrás.

-Pero que…- Harry no pudo terminar, estaba conmocionado, James Potter estaba frente a el, mirándolo y hablándole.

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, pronto actualizare, ahora estoy un poco desahogada y creo que podré escribrir otros dos caps, bueno gracias por sus reviews, a todos, mil gracias, y no se les olvide dejen reviews por favor_

_Bueno Adiós, cuídense y muchos besos. _

_Ah y dejen reviews muchos reviews. _


	9. Chapter 9

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

**CAPITULO. IX**

-Esto debe ser un sueño, o me estoy volviendo loco- decía dando vueltas Harry, James solo lo veía muy serio.

-No es un sueño y tampoco estas loco- dijo tajantemente James.

-Pero… se supone que tu estas muerto, Voldemort te asesino- dijo Harry confundido.

-No- contesto James- todo fue un cuento, en realidad tu madre y yo trabajamos para el señor Oscuro, somos sus más leales mortifagos.

-¡QUE!- grito Harry- son mortifagos?? Y, y lo de la profecía, yo debo matar a Voldemort y mis padres son sus seguidores, esto no puede ser.

-Harry, entiende la profecía nunca existió fue un invento de Dumbledore, el sabia que éramos los mas leales mortifagos del Lord Oscuro, el invento la profecía para que tu destruyeras a Voldemort y no te volverías su sucesor.

-A ver, espera si todo esto que me estas diciendo fuera cierto, entonces que pasa con mi cicatriz, porque se supone que sobreviví a una maldición asesina lanzada por Voldemort,

-Ok, te explicare todo, pero aquí no, será mejor que vallamos a la fortaleza oscura, ahí estaremos mas cómodos.

-Estas loco o que, yo no voy a ir a la fortaleza, al lugar donde vive mi peor enemigo.

-No seas testarudo, el no es tu enemigo.

-Pero…pero- trato de decir Harry pero James lo había sujetado y desaparecieron de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Bien hemos llegado, ahora busquemos a tu madre, porque supongo que querrás verla- dijo James.

Harry asintió lentamente, pues no se había puesto a pensar que su mamá también estaba con vida y que por fin estarían juntos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, al fondo de este se encontraba un habitación, entraron, Harry se quedo un poco atrás pues no estaba del todo preparado para ver a su madre, así que tomo aire y valientemente entro, al observar a su alrededor, se encontró con una mirada muy parecida a la suya, uno ojos verdes esmeralda idénticos a los suyos, estaban viéndolo fijamente.

-Hola hijo- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá- contesto Harry de igual forma- será cierto no son ilusiones mías- decía para si mismo Harry.

-No hijo- decía James- cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga somos de carne y hueso.

-No, es que es muy sospechoso que de repente ustedes aparezcan después de más de 16 años- decía Harry.

-Hijo, sabemos que es difícil de asimilar, pero es verdad, no somos una creación de Voldemort para traerte a una trampa- decía Lily.

-Bueno explíquenme todo- dijo Harry.

-Ok- contestaron ambos.

-Harry- comenzó James- nosotros siempre fuimos fieles partidarios al señor oscuro, entramos a la orden como espías al igual que Snape, Dumbledore sospechaba de nosotros, pues actuábamos extraños, empezó a investigar lo que hacíamos en nuestros tiempos libres-continuo Lily- hasta que nos descubrió, eso paso como dos meses después que naciste tu hijo, al lord le habían dicho que "el mago que naciera en el ultimo día del mes séptimo iba a ser el próximo lord oscuro", eso quiere decir que tu serás el sucesor de Voldemort.

-Pero entonces la cicatriz y que según el estaba debilitado, que paso con eso, y luego lo que paso en el cementerio en cuarto, no me van a decir que todo fue un cuento.

-Pues si hijo- contesto James- vamos por partes, primero lo de tu cicatriz, al enterarse Voldemort de que tu seria el próximo Lord, se puso muy contento, pues iba a quedar el poder en el hijo de sus mejores mortifagos, además de que tu serias muy poderoso, debías de haberlo visto estaba eufórico, parecía él el padre, ya hacia planes de que te iba a enseñar, entre otras cosas, yo por mi parte ya había pensado en enseñarte primero a volar- Harry sonrió al escuchar eso- bueno continuemos- dijo Lily- el Lord decidió que iba a marcarte como su igual, por eso tienes la cicatriz, no proviene de ninguna maldición asesina ni nada por el estilo, el te marco, para darte algunos dones que el posee, como el hablar parsel, entre otras cosas.

Harry empezaba a entender todo, aunque seguía un poco confuso poco a poco armaba el rompecabezas.

-Entonces esta cicatriz es la marca que el Lord me hizo para pasarme algunos conocimientos- dijo Harry.

-Si- contestaron sus padres.

-Ok, eso lo entiendo, pero ahora explíquenme porque no se acercaron a mí antes.

-Dumbledore al saber que nosotros éramos mortifagos y que tu te convertirías en el próximo Lord oscuro, invento lo de la profecía, el Lord al enterarse del invento del loco profesor, fraguo un plan en el que íbamos a fingir nuestra muerte, es decir, que el nos iba "asesinar" y tu serias el único sobreviviente.

-Esperen¿pero el profesor nunca sospecho nada? Porque todo fue muy sospechoso, que Voldemort intentara matar a su elegido.

-Si, pero el único que sabia que tu eras el elegido del Lord por parte del bando de la luz era Dumbledore, así que no pudo hacer ni decir nada después de nuestro supuesto asesinato, no tendría pruebas para comprobar lo que dice.

-Wow, todo lo tenia muy bien calculado- dijo Harry.

-Pues no todo- dijo James.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry

-No se nos ocurrió como íbamos a contactarte, no podíamos estar ni hablar contigo, porque estábamos muertos, Dumbledore te tomo y no podíamos hacer nada, hasta que apareció la oportunidad.

-¿Y el supuesto odio de Voldemort hacia mi?- pregunto Harry.

-Todo es fingido amor- contesto Lily- el lord decidió seguir el juego para que Dumbledore no sospechara.

-Ah ya entiendo, entonces no existen los horrocrux.

-Si existen, y me temo que ya le destruiste varios al Lord- dijo James.

-Pero no fue mi culpa, yo no sabía nada de todo esto, yo me estaba dejando llevar por las instrucciones de Dumbledore- se defendió Harry.

-Si hijo y el lord lo sabe y no esta disgustado.

-¿Sirius y Remus estaban enterados de todo esto?

-No hijo, y no debes de decirle a Remus nada.

-Si no se preocupen, una ultima pregunta¿Por qué siento placer al insultar a mis amigos?

-Todo es parte del plan de Lord, del cual nos acabamos de enterar- contesto James- el Lord preparo ese horrocrux para que tu lo encontraras y así pasara todo lo que aconteció, después de que despertaste el lord se dio cuenta que podía sentir tus emociones y hacer que vieras cosas que no son ciertas, así que hizo que vieras cosas espantosas con respecto a tus amigos, provocando que tu maldad fuera saliendo y poco a poco ir despertando tu poder oscuro.

-Entonces todo es un plan de Voldemort para traerme aquí y que me contaran toda la verdad.

-Exacto hijo.

-Todo lo que vi no es cierto, entonces Ginny no me engaña con Neville, un momento y lo del secuestro de Snape, que paso con eso o me van a decir que todo fue parte del plan.

-No hijo, Snape te secuestro por su cuenta, quiero decir que el lo hizo sin el consentimiento del lord, al enterarse Voldemort de lo que había hecho Snape, lo castigo como no tienes idea, después le ordeno que te dejara en libertad, el tonto no sabia porque el lord mando que te liberara, el creía que lo iba a felicitar por haberte capturado, pero ya ves.

-Jajaja que tonto, entonces Voldemort no sabia que me habían secuestrado, vaya que loco, pero ¿Snape no sabe nada respecto a que soy el sucesor del lord?

-No- contesto James- solo lo saben los de su círculo interno, Malfoy, Lestrange, entre otros que muy pronto conocerás.

-Bueno, ya todo se aclaro, lo que vi respecto a Ginny no es verdad y podré seguir con ella.

-Cariño- dijo Lily- debes entender que ella no podrá estar contigo, pues tu vendrás con nosotros, claro mientras acabas Hogwarts.

-Pero, yo- trato de decir Harry, pero sus padres negaron con la cabeza- si entiendo.

-Ya que todo esta aclarado, creo que es momento de que pases con el lord, para charlar un poco con el.

-¿Voy a ver a Voldemort?

-Si, el nos pidió que después de que te contáramos toda la verdad, pasaras con el, así que en marcha.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL.**

**CAPITULO. X La platica con Voldemort**

Iban caminando por un pasillo con poca iluminación y muy largo hasta que llegaron al fondo en donde se encontraba una puerta de roble bastante larga, las manijas de aquella puerta eran unas serpientes, James toco y espero a que le respondieran.

-Adelante- se escucho decir desde el interior de la habitación.

La familia Potter entro poniéndose frente al Lord.

-James, Lily, déjenme solo, por favor- dijo Voldemort.

-Si mi lord- contestaron.

-Supongo que ya sabes todo Harry- dijo el lord.

Harry asintió muy lentamente- y me preguntaba el porque me tratabas mal.

-Pues todo fue parte del plan para que nadie sospechara, como ya te habrán contado todo es fingido.

-Si ya se todo y sinceramente todo es muy extraño.

-Bueno Harry ya habrá tiempo para platicar, ahora debo decirte lo que debes hacer ahora que regreses al colegio.

-Ok dime.

-Mira, pero escúchame bien, debes seguir actuando como lo habías estado haciendo, por ningún motivo debes cambiar tu forma de ser.

-Si, creo que podré hacerlo, pero no creo poder seguir así con mis amigos y mi novia.

-Si eso ya lo se, por eso vas a pedirle a Mcgonogall que te cambie de casa.

-Pero ¿acaso eso es posible?- pregunto Harry.

-Si Harry, solo en casos especiales, según se el sombrero seleccionador te quería poner en dos casas.

-Si en Gryffindor y… Slytherin.

-Correcto, según las reglas del colegio si el sombrero al seleccionar a un alumno tiene duda respecto a que casa debe ir, puede pedir su cambio en cualquier año a la casa a la que también podría pertenecer.

-Entiendo, entonces debo pedir mi cambio a Slytherin y seguir actuando como hasta ahora, oye pero con quien me voy a juntar en esa casa.

-A no te preocupes, en un instante llega tu nuevo compañero de casa- toc, toc, se escucho tocar la puerta- adelante- dijo el lord.

-¿Me llamaba mi lord?- preguntaba un joven de cabello plateado y porte muy elegante.

-Si Malfoy, voy a presentarte a tu nuevo compañero y espero que una amistad nazca- dijo el lord.

Malfoy se acerco mas al escritorio para ver al chico que se encontraba sentado.

-Pero si es Potter, señor es Potter, que no lo va a matar- dijo Malfoy.

-No Malfoy, Potter es uno de los nuestros.

-Pero como, no entiendo.

-El te lo explicara en el colegio.

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo va a regresar Malfoy al colegio?

-Muy fácil, va a llegar con una carta diciendo que es inocente de todo y tu vas desmentir lo que le dijiste a la directora ¿entendiste?

-Si entiendo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que se retiren, pórtense bien y Harry si quieres puedes ir a despedirte de tus padres.

-Si, gracias.

Al salir del despacho de Voldemort los dos chicos caminaron por el mismo pasillo en el que había llegado Harry a la habitación.

-Como que tus padres, Potter- dijo Malfoy.

-Pues así como lo oyes, mis papas están vivos, y creo que es momento de que nos llamemos por nuestro nombre ¿no crees?

-Si, supongo que si, pero me tienes que contar todo.

-Si como digas.

-Harry- llamo Lily.

-Mamá- dijo Harry- ya me voy ¿y papá?- pregunto Harry.

-Aquí estoy hijo, cuídate mucho y recuerda todo lo que hablamos, te queremos mucho y estaremos en contacto.

-Si, luego nos vemos- dijo Harry dándoles un abrazo.

-Bueno es momento de irnos Mal perdón Draco.

-Si, hasta luego señores Potter.

-Supongo que utilizaremos un traslador o como llegaremos a Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

-Si me entregaron un traslador para llegar al colegio, cuando estemos ahí me vas a contar todo porque sinceramente no entiendo nada.

-Si Draco, apúrate.

Al llegar al colegio, fueron directo con la directora, al llegar al despacho, buscaron las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que iban a decir.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Harry.

-Si Potter pasa- contesto la directora desde el interior.

Al entrar Harry acompañado de Malfoy la directora se quedo sorprendida.

-Venimos a pedirle algunas cosas- dijo Harry con un tono despreocupado.

-Y ¿se puede saber que cosas?- pregunto la directora.

-Claro, primero el caso de Draco, mire el no es culpable de lo que paso con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry.

-Potter estas diciendo que el señor Malfoy no es culpable de lo que paso a lo largo del curso anterior.

-Si directora, todo fue un invento mío.

-Y se puede saber ¿porque lo invento?- pregunto la directora.

-Pues como puede saber yo no me llevaba muy bien con Malfoy, y pues con tal de que se fuera dije que el fue el culpable de todo.

-Hay señor Potter, que voy hacer con usted, como es uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio se lo voy a pasar, señor Malfoy bienvenido de nuevo al colegio.

-Si gracias directora- dijo Malfoy cortésmente.

-Bueno ya que quedo ese asunto, quiero pedirle otra cosa, que me cambie de casa.

Al escuchar eso la directora se que de impactada pues no podía creer que Potter le estuviera pidiendo un cambio de casa.

-Pero porque Potter- dijo la directora.

-Bueno es que me quiero cambiar, ya me aburrió ser un Gryffindor además en las reglas del colegio se establece que puedo cambiarme de casa si el sombrero al seleccionarme tenia duda de a donde mandarme.

-Si eso ya lo se, y como no puedo hacer nada¿Cuál fue la otra casa?

-Slytherin- dijo Harry.

-¿Slytherin?- pregunto

-Si profesora, esa era la otra casa a la que podía irme.

-Bueno, ahorita en la cena anuncio los arreglos.

-Ok- dijeron los chicos.

-Bueno Potter es momento de que me cuentes ¿no crees?- dijo Draco.

-Si, Malfoy, vamos al lago para que nadie nos interrumpa.

Los dos se dirigieron a ese lugar, sin encontrarse a nadie pues se encontraban en la última clase del día. Harry le contó todo desde lo del horrocrux hasta lo que platico con Voldemort.

-Vaya Potter, así que vas a ser mi jefe- dijo Draco divertido.

-Si Malfoy, así que vete preparando- contesto Harry.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dar las noticias nuevas- dijo Malfoy viendo su reloj.

-Si creo que llego el momento.

Al llegar al gran comedor todos se quedaron anonadados al ver entrar a Harry con Malfoy.

¡Harry!- gritaron sus amigos desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero el chico no los tomo en cuenta.

Al llegar al frente con la directora observaron la actitud que había tomado todo el gran comedor.

-Bueno como todos se habrán dado cuenta- comenzó a decir la directora- el señor Malfoy va a regresar al colegio, pues no es culpable de nada, esa es una de las noticias, la otra es que el señor Potter se va a cambiar a la casa de Slytherin- todos empezaron a murmurar, los chicos de la casa de la serpientes se pusieron a aplaudir mientras que los de la casa de los leones se quedaron sin habla, sus amigos no podían creerlo- bueno eso es todo, espero que tengan un buen año.

Harry y Draco pasaron a la mesa de Slytherin, todos los chicos empezaron a abrazarlos, y a felicitarlos, a Harry le hacían preguntas del porque se cambio de casa y Harry solo respondía "pronto lo sabrán"

-Escuche bien- decía Ron- ¿Harry se paso a Slytherin?

-Me temo que si- decía Hermione.

-Pero porque- protestaba Ginny- no lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero después de lo que paso ayer cambio radicalmente- comentaba Neville.

-Si eso es verdad- apoyaba Ron- después de lo de ayer nada fue igual, inclusive el ambiente que se respiraba en el dormitorio era diferente.

-Bueno creo que seria mejor preguntarle a Harry- decía Hermione.

-Si, mañana en la mañana lo haremos.

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap, dejen mucho reviews porfavor, gracias a jamesandmolly por seguir mi historia muchas gracias**


End file.
